Take Your Time
by Thequietgal
Summary: A little calzona one shot based on the song Take Your Time by Sam hunt. Thanks for reading!


A/N: So I had this idea pop into my head after listening to the song Take your Time by Sam Hunt I hope you enjoy it. I know their bathroom conversation isn't exactly the same as what happens on the show, but I had to fit it with the story idea that I had in my mind.

Callie's POV

I'm sitting here at Joe's after a long shift at the hospital having a drink after what felt like one of the longest days of my life. We had a kid come in with what seemed like every bone below his waist broken. He had been riding a four-wheeler with his older brother when they didn't calculate how far down the ditch they were driving into was, and the son of a bitch flipped.

The brother was able to jump off resulting in only a few scrapes and bruises. The little boy ended up with the bike on top of him crushing his right leg to almost dust and fracturing his left hip. The surgery took over ten hours, and he basically had a metal leg on the inside when I was finished.

Taking a long sip of my Jack and coke I look over to see a beautiful blond walk into the bar with a group of friends. I'm pretty sure I've seen her before at the hospital, Arizona, she's the new attending from Peds I'd like to meet her though she seems like someone I could get to know on more than just a friendship level. Pushing my thoughts aside and shaking the glare from my eyes I continue sipping my drink and before I know it she is making her way to the bar.

I watch her sit at the bar only a few stools away from the one I've been planted on for the past thirty minutes. Throwing back the rest of my drink I place the glass onto the counter with a light clink and decide that it's now or never. I walk over to her and sit on the stool next to hers she glances my way and then looks back to the bartender ordering what I am assuming are shots for her group of friends, Tequila damn she goes for the hard shit.

Shifting a little in my seat, I lean onto the bar to try to get her attention. "Hey… I don't mean to bother you but I just thought I'd introduce myself, I'm pretty sure I've seen you around the hospital. I'm Callie, Ortho Resident." I make eye contact as I speak to her but immediately shift my gaze to my hands fidgeting with the zipper on my jacket.

I can see she's a little hesitant so I look up again straight into her baby blues. " Hi there, and you are right I just started at the hospital they were looking for a replacement for Dr. Kenley. I'm Arizona." Damn, I'm not sure what it is about her, but she has my heart pounding,

I pull the opening of my jacket a little tighter as if I was trying not to let it fall right out of my chest. I think she can sense my nervousness when she asks what I'm drinking. "Jack and coke" I quickly reply. She orders me one from the bartender, and I thank her. We sit and talk some more, and she lets me know that she's not really looking for anything right now. I'm not either after Erica left I've been a little on the sad side of things.

Something is pulling me towards this woman though, and I can't quite figure it out. Although I think she may feel it too, she's clearly here with some friends but instead of either of us walking away were still talking and enjoying each others company. A part of me just wants to see where this could go, I mean I'm not looking for love or to change her mind but spending these few minutes with her makes me want to hold onto this moment for a little longer.

We continue our conversation for what seems like hours and then somehow Erica gets brought up, with the wound she left still being freshly open I have to excuse myself to the bathroom so I can get a handle on my emotions and put myself back together.

I'm not in there long before I hear the door open and close. "Hey… you okay?" I wipe my eyes and turn to face the woman who I've been talking to for most of my night. "Oh, yeah no I'm fine."

"I'm sorry for bringing Erica up, I didn't know that the two of you were involved, well I mean I've heard things. People talk at the hospital I just don't like to get my information from the gossip mill. If it means anything though the talk is good. People really like you over there. You look upset, and when you're over being upset, I just know that there will be people lining up for you."

"wanna give me some names?" I say with a chuckle.

Arizona then takes a step forward and before I know it her lips are on mine. Needless to say, I'm a little shocked I mean she told me at the beginning of our conversation that she wasn't looking for anything and now we're both stood here in the bathroom at Joe's, and she's kissing me.

"I think you'll know." And with that she is walking out of the door I stand for a moment longer letting what happened really sink in before rushing out the door to try and find her I allow my eyes scan across the whole bar and she's nowhere to be seen. I walk straight from the bathroom out the front door to head home and hope that she will be at the hospital tomorrow.

I think I could fall for that woman. I really really do


End file.
